A Heart for a Nobody
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: As Xion spends her final moments with Roxas, she assures him that even though he has no heart, he will always be in hers.


**A Heart for a Nobody**

**Summary: As Xion spends her final moments with Roxas, she assures him that even though he has no heart, he will always be in hers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This is dedicated to Roxas and Xion, two close best friends. And though Roxas forgot Xion, her memory will always be in him. And she knows her memories of her best friends are enough.**

**Also, this kinda goes in the game's format from what I know of it right now. I was bored when I came up with this.**

**Here Goes:**

**

* * *

**

Roxas sat on the Twilight Town Clock Tower/Train Station all alone. His spiky blonde hair rippled in the light breeze as his blue eyes surveyed the sunset that gave the town its name. He'd left this group called Organization XIII that he'd been stuck with for almost a whole year since his birth. And when he was brought into the Organization, he'd been ranked Number XIII, giving the group their complete name.

Why had he been with the Organization? They'd promised him answers as to who he really was and all these questions he'd constantly asked his best friend, also a member of the Organization, Axel, who was ranked Number VIII. Axel's favorite words were his catchphrase, 'Got it memorized?' But what was there for Roxas to memorize? All he'd been able to learn from the Organization was that he and another Nobody, a being lacking a heart, were existing through somebody named Sora, who he knew nothing about.

Bottom line, Roxas had never got any answers out of the Organization. Axel gave him answers to questions about human things like friends and things that are precious to a person. Roxas and Axel had been best friends from day one. But another had joined them soon after. But… where was she?

"I wonder what to do now," Roxas mused. "But I guess I don't know." As he buried his head in his knees, he heard footsteps. But he ignored them until the footsteps stopped. He heard a shuffling and then looked up. Next to him was a girl in a hooded, black, Organization XIII cloak. He knew it was a girl because this particular one wasn't wearing the zipper of her cloak all the way up. It was his other best friend…

"Xion!" Roxas gasped as his legs unfurled and he sat straight up in surprise. Xion didn't say anything, but she handed him a light blue popsicle. Their favorite treat, Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Thanks," Roxas replied. He took a bite out of it and Xion did likewise. They sat watching the sunset while they quietly ate their ice cream.

"You know, Axel told me something funny about why sunsets are red," Roxas said after a bit of staring at his finished ice cream stick.

"Really? What?" Xion asked quietly. She still hadn't removed her hood.

"That red is the color that travels the farthest in light, but there are also loads of other colors," Roxas said. He laughed lightly. "Kinda silly right?"

Xion didn't answer. She just stared out at the sun. After a minute's silence, Xion said, "I have to choose soon." Roxas looked at her as she stood up and removed her hood.

Roxas was very shocked at the face he saw. It wasn't Xion's… it was someone he knew, but he didn't know exactly who.

**(What Xion says in next the next paragraph is quoted from the revealed lines in the English version of KH 358/2 Days. I swear I own nothing!)**

"You have poured so many memories into me," Xion said. She raised her arms up in somewhat of a fashion that he'd seen Xemnas, the Organization's leader, do. "Given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see?"

What Roxas saw was a boy's face. He had spiky dark brown hair and it was a face that looked similar to his own. But he still heard Xion's voice.

"Don't worry, Roxas," 'Xion' said. "This is a result of some changes I've been going through. This face… is Sora's." Sora was a boy Roxas had only learned of a few months ago. But all he knew was the name. He didn't know anything about who Sora actually was.

Xion stepped forward and Roxas was surprised that Xion didn't fall. She was walking on thin air! When she/he was about ten feet away, she/he put her/his hood up and turned to Roxas. Her/his face was completely concealed.

"And now, I have to take in your body too, Roxas!" Xion raised her/his right hand and a cloud of black mist sprouted from her/his feet and concealed her/him. "This is why I was born!"

The mist completely enveloped Xion and when it faded, an armored creature was floating where Xion had been. Then, more black mist appeared and when it faded, an odd, white, crystal machine appeared and the monster that Xion had become absorbed the white light the machine was glowing with. When the light was gone, Xion's armored form had wings and a new sword. She struck at Roxas at once.

He jumped away and pulled out his Keyblade, a sword shaped like a massive key and it was also very useful for locking and unlocking doors since it worked on any lock.

Roxas defeated Xion quickly. But when she dropped to her knees, more black mist enveloped them and they appeared in Halloween Town. Xion was now on the ground, wings gone, and holding a sword. She charged. And it didn't take long for Roxas to defeat her that time either.

"Xion, please stop this!" Roxas yelled. "I know the real you is in there somewhere!"

"Shut up!" the monster snapped. More black mist appeared and took them to a cave in another world called Agrabah. Xion had four arms this time and each arm was connected to a sword. Roxas had to jump and be fast to avoid every strike she sent at him. But he subdued Xion again.

This time, as the black mist appeared, Xion's monstrous form grabbed its head as if in pain. Then, when black mist covered them, Roxas thought he saw Xion's true self, a girl in an Organization XIII cloak with short black hair and blue eyes. He ran over to her, only for the image to fade and the mist to disappear. When Roxas turned around to see if Xion was behind him, what he saw almost scared him out of his existence.

Xion's monstrous form had grown to an enormous size and _he _was standing on thin air! They were right outside the Twilight Town Train Station again.

"Xion, stop this!" Roxas pleaded.

"I will stop… when your power is mine!" Xion screeched. Roxas had no choice. He had to defeat Xion now, but he was getting tired from the last three battles with his friend.

Roxas had great difficulty fighting Xion this time. She constantly summoned pillars of light and lasers that almost hit him. He'd dodged them by utilizing his full powers to attack her monstrous form. And when he dealt the final blow, he hit Xion in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Then, a surge of pain surged through Roxas's head and he felt the force keeping him in the air disappear. He managed to land easily on the ground by slowing his landing with an ability to fly he'd gained from a small fairy.

The black mist had appeared around Xion again, but had disappeared to reveal her real self as a girl. She fell to her knees. Roxas looked over and asked, "Who… who are you? I know you're someone important to me… But I don't really remember."

"Don't worry… It's okay… Roxas," Xion said. She smiled faintly and almost collapsed if Roxas had not caught her. Xion lay down in Roxas's arms as odd, white crystals started floating upward from her body.

"I… I didn't hurt you, did I?" Roxas asked.

"No," Xion whispered. "I need to disappear. This is why we fought. I _won't_ become what Xemnas wants me to be. I absolutely refuse to! So now, I'll go back to where I belong. With Sora… and with you, Roxas. I'll finally be at peace." She hesitated and touched Roxas's hand that was holding her right shoulder.

"But please… there's one final thing I have to ask of you, Roxas…" she said. It sounded urgent. "Every last heart we all captured… that's trapped at Kingdom Hearts… please set them free…"

"Free… Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked. How could that be done? But he didn't get his answer, he was too startled to see white crystal forming over Xion's feet and was now up to her knees.

"Please, Roxas… because I won't be around to do it anymore," Xion whispered. "Kingdom Hearts… cannot become what Xemnas wants it to be…" Roxas pondered his friend's words.

"Goodbye, Roxas," Xion said. And Roxas was surprised to see a kind, happy smile on her face as she was fading away. "Don't worry. I know you don't really… have a heart. But I'll always be with you. And I'm glad I got to meet you and Axel. You're both my best friends. And it's all enough for me. I'll be gone. But I'll have my memories. You'll always be in my heart, Roxas. Thank you… for everything."

Xion closed her eyes and didn't open them. But Roxas was surprised when Xion's hand fell limp and slid down his face before he caught it in his hand that wasn't holding her up. Xion was still smiling.

"No, don't!" Roxas pleaded. "Xion, it'll be okay! I'll get Axel, and we'll all still be together!" Xion didn't reply, but a sound like a bell resonated around him as the crystal creeped up Xion's body and encased her. The bits and particles flew towards the sky, leaving nothing behind as her hand crystallized and flew away from him too.

Roxas didn't know what was happening. But a terrible feeling was spreading through him as the remains of Xion's crystallized body left him and floated away into nothing. All that was left when the sparks cleared was a tiny pink and yellow seashell with a star point on the small end. He picked it up and for the final time, whether it was an illusion or not, saw Xion's smiling face look at him as he watched the sunset with her and Axel.

"Xion…" Roxas whispered as he held up the small seashell. He felt water dripping from his eyes. Axel had explained it to him once. It was called crying. Something that happened when humans got sad, they cried. Roxas cried for the loss of Xion, his dear friend.

"Xion, I know I don't have a heart of my own, but… whether I really do have one or not, you'll always be with me," Roxas said.

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to Roxas and Xion and any fans of the pairing. I don't really know whether I'm one or not. But I thought this would be nice to do. It's in Xion's memory since no one in Kingdom Hearts remembered her. She's also my favorite Organization member and character. Xion, rest in peace.**

**I cried while writing this. Xion's death was just so sad. And it's even sadder that Axel and Roxas, her two best friends, forgot her. I wish they could've remembered her.**


End file.
